


Broken Love

by EdgyMi



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Love, M/M, Other egos are in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyMi/pseuds/EdgyMi
Summary: The egos are cleaning the manor.Dark has a special place for Wilford and himself that they can clean, but things go a little different than originally planned.





	Broken Love

Cleaning day, one of the only days that Dark kind of looked forward to, because on this day he got to throw out things he deemed worthless, see the ragtag of idiots he called family join forces to clean in and around the manor.  
And the fact that he got to assign the other egos jobs they couldn’t refuse,was an added bonus.

That morning when everyone had woken up and they all had breakfast, Dark assigned everyone their tasks.

Bim, Silver, King and Eric were on gardening duty, clean the pool, mown the lawn, clean up leaves and such. The garden was one of the few things that was decently kept. It had lost its grand appearance from when the manor actually had a groundskeeper.

Dark was feeling rather nostalgic that day and decided that the four of them could get the garden back into its former glory, Bim was excellent at designing, Silver could do the heavy lifting, King had his way with nature so he was an obvious choice. 

And Eric, well, ever since he had joined their little ‘family’ he had been drawn to the garden, but never dared to go into it by himself. So this was the perfect opportunity for him to explore the garden with its many secrets, hidden behind laters of overgrown weeds.

“I finally get the chance to let out my inner artist on something you guys will actually see! Come on King, Eric help me get a proper layout of the garden!” Bim practically ran outside, pulling King and Eric outside with him. They then disappeared into the jungle of overgrown plants. 

Silver chuckled and shook his head. “And of they go as giddy little schoolboys.” The hero walked towards the backdoor before turning around to look at Dark with a smile. “Don’t worry boss, I’ll keep an eye on them.”

Dr. Iplier and Google were assigned to cleaning the doctor’s office and the living areas. The two of them were least likely to destroy anything of importance.   
Speaking of destruction, the Jims..

“Demon Jim, what should Jim and I do? We want to aid our fellow Jims!” RJ said with quick, wide gestures. The Jims were a special case, one couldn’t trust them with the simplest of things, but letting them do nothing was also out of the question.

“You two shall assist Dr. Iplier and Google. You will follow their commands and only do what they ask of you, am I clear?” The entity loomed at the twins with a serious expression, aura ringing slightly in the background.

“Perfectly clear, Demon Jim!” CJ said from behind his camera.   
The four of them headed to the doctor’s office. 

And then there was The Host, Bing, Wilford and Dark himself left.

“Darkiplier was about to assign the Host to clean up the library and its storage before realizing that the Host could use an extra pair of hands to help him.” The narrations flowed from the Hosts mouth like water, his voice smooth and warm.

Dark hummed in agreement before looking at Bing. “Bing will be the extra set of hands you need.”

Bing looked surprised for a moment before his face broke out into a wide grin. “Whoa, you mean that I finally get to see the Hosts book collection?! Dude, I’be been waiting for this forever!”   
The android exclaimed, excitement written all over his face.

The Hosts own smile crept onto his face before starting to walk away, gesturing to Bing to follow him.  
“The Host wants to let Bingiplier know that he can look at as much books as he wants, when him and the Host are finished with organizing.”

They proceeded to walk through the hallway towards the library , their conversation dying down to silence once they rounded the corner.

Dark’s aura calmed down until a low humming could be heard.He looked over at Wilford, who was grinning widely at him. 

Dark’s expression softened, raising an eyebrow at the candy lover. “What are you grinning about?”  
Wilford simple scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Dark’s waist. 

“It’s adorable to see you being all bossy and stern when you, quite frantically, are the complete opposite my dear.” Wilford gave him a quick kiss, before turning his attention to the room around them. 

“What do you want me to do Darkling? Redecorate? Paint the walls?” Wilford was spinning around slowly, listing the things he could do around the house.

Dark smiled softly before speaking “I have something the both of us can do.” Shadows wrapped around the both of them before the faded again. They were in a room that was covered in cobwebs and was filled with old dusty boxes.

Wilford looked around, confusion clearly written on his face. One could almost see his mind trying to connect pieces that either were rusty or lost over time.

Dark noticed this and a pang of sadness overtook him for a split second. He looked around and walked over to the old red wall.   
“We used to play here all the time when we were young..”

The dark ego pushed a box to the side, revealing a plaque. Wilford walked over crouched down and carefully took the plaque into his hands.   
On the plaque were two hands, children’s hands. He ran his fingers over the ran down material of the plaque, memories of old times made their way back into his mind.  
Dark squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

Wilford blinked away some tears and stood up, turning to face Dark, who looked smiled warmly at him, taking Wilfords hand into his own.

Wilford spoke first “I-I know my memory isn’t what it used to be..I even forget the simplest of things sometimes, but..I do remember this, I remember us, playing here.  
Sometimes hours on end. And when we got older, it was our secret place to come to and feel safe, from the world..” 

Wilford genuinely looked guilty for forgetting the place he used to play with his best friend. “Oh Damien..forgive me..I-I..” 

Memories came flooding back into the former Colonels mind. The memories he had forgotten, repressed, all came back. He could feel his chest tightening. Heart aching when his mind started to spiral down that same path it had gone through all those years ago.

But before he fully fall into the depths of his mind, he felt a hand softly caressing his face.   
“Hey now, no time for that.” The former soldier looked at the person in front of him and felt tears forming in his eyes once more.

“But Dames..I killed them, I killed you..” Said man shook his head, blue outline prominent around his body. “No Wil, it wasn’t your fault, none of this is. And somewhere deep down you know that.   
I know that this live isn’t what we wanted it to be, but.. we are still here..together.” 

Damien kissed the top of Williams hand. “And we may be different now, but I get to wake up everyday, knowing that the one I love is right there.”

The former mayor then smiled softly and wiped away the tears that were running down the former Colonels face. Said man sniffled, blinked away the tears and smiled as well.  
“I know..I’m okay..you’re here, with me.”

Wilford looked at the man in front of him once more, dark brown eyes replaced with black orbs once more. “I love you.”

The dark ego smiled “I love you to, now and forever.” Wilford leaned forward, engaging in one of the most loving kisses he has ever given.

He was here, they were both here.   
And there was nothing but love between those two broken places.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
